


行车规范

by Akiyamadaisuke



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiyamadaisuke/pseuds/Akiyamadaisuke
Summary: 通篇R18描写，肉难吃极了。Out Of Character注意。现代AU。设定上是秀秀之前和兰兰做过一次并存有录像。没什么文化，词汇量小，也不是很了解了解车型，所以有任何错误敬请指正。请注意车震一定要去人比较少的相对偏僻地带进行，时刻注意人身安全，注意通风，小心一氧化碳中毒。以及，北京第三区交通委提醒您：道路千万条，安全第一条。行车不规范，亲人两条泪。千万不要模仿秀秀的行为。





	行车规范

　若不是崔呈秀手里恰恰拿捏着高攀龙的一处把柄，高攀龙绝对不会在忙于工作时理会对方的那通电话。他在手机锲而不舍地响过至少三分钟以后才把它接起来，语气不善：“干什么？”崔呈秀只是随意寒暄了几句，被高攀龙打断：“你到底想要说什么？”他的工作也算得上是忙碌，没时间和崔呈秀兜兜转转玩游戏。然而崔呈秀依旧絮絮叨叨地讲着无关的话语，直到在他即将不耐烦地挂电话之前才撂下一句话：“高先生，今天工作结束以后到×停车场来找一辆白色的路虎极光。可不要忘记我这里还有您的录像带。所以还请您按时赴约。”

 

　　……耍流氓。高攀龙愣愣地听了一会儿电话被挂断的嘟嘟声，烦恼地按下挂断键。饶是高攀龙这种公认的风度翩翩的君子也受不起对方这样一而再再而三地骚扰。工作结束之后他左右环顾，确认没有同事跟自己同路以后一个人悄悄往他们在电话中约好的停车场走。一边走他一边回忆着崔呈秀利用他的身体所干过的一切，觉得自己这样实在是长敌人气焰灭自己威风。但是谁叫他“一不小心”就落了个把柄在对方手中。他一个个确认着停车场车的型号，就看到一辆崭新的白色路虎极光冲他闪了闪前灯，于是走过去，在摇下的车窗里看到了崔呈秀那张他无论看多少次都想干脆一拳揍上去的脸：“高先生果然守信用。不愧是德高望重的高先生。上车。”

 

　　高攀龙绕到副驾驶，拉开车门坐进去，习惯性扣上了安全带：“你的车？”

 

　　“喏，新搞来的。”崔呈秀掐灭烟，把烟头随意向草地里一扔，拉上安全带就发动了车，“坐好，带你去个好地方。”

 

　　“等等……要去哪里？”高攀龙紧紧抓住安全带。他估计崔呈秀在限速四十的公路上速度至少飙到了一百。他看着车窗外快速后退的行人车辆，隐约判断出这个方向是去市中心。严重超速，车辆逆行，乱占车道，闯红灯，高攀龙默默数着崔呈秀所违反的交通规则，计算如果他被交警抓到了会扣多少分——或许直接吊销驾照都不会太过？然而交警并没有出现，倒是他们的车一路畅通无阻地开到了CBD。要说市内最繁华的地段，CBD排第二，没有地段敢排第一。这里有各类的大型商场、豪华酒店，甚至还有些知名大公司的总部，一天之内人流量巨大。崔呈秀猛打方向盘，拐进人流当中，无视行人的咒骂与尖叫，把车熄了火，拉下手刹，然后解开安全带，从车座下面扯出前窗隔热板盖在前窗。高攀龙欲解开安全带下车，却被崔呈秀按住了手：“高先生，别走。就在这里。我们就要在这里做。”

 

　　“你疯了！这里那么多人……会被发现的！”

 

　　“哦，放心，不会。这个隔热板不透明，这辆路虎贴的膜也是单向。我已经把车门反锁了。没有人会发现。”崔呈秀一只手绕到高攀龙身后揽住他的腰把高攀龙按在自己怀里动弹不得，另一只手替他解开安全带，脸偏过去和他接吻，还顺手打开了车载广播。广播里传来一阵明丽欢快的弗拉明戈舞曲，配合着车内旖旎太过的气氛，让高攀龙觉得浑身不舒服。他眼角的余光还能看到行人神色匆匆地从车边掠过，偶尔有那么一两个会用奇怪的目光打量着这辆在不该出现的地方出现的白色路虎极光。每每这个时候高攀龙就异常紧张，生怕自己的同事经过。——不，就算不是自己的同事，这种他认为向来只能在家中室内才能做的事情被人看到了对于他来说也是一种耻辱。他闭着眼忍受着对方手伸进自己的衣领里乱摸，听对方又是絮絮叨叨地讲着似乎无关痛痒的事情：

 

　　“这辆是路虎极光，你喜欢吗？虽然只是辆普通SUV，不过拿来干你空间还是绰绰有余了。如果你喜欢在后排，我下次可以弄辆全尺寸SUV来——我看看，路虎发现怎么样？或者奥迪A6也可以，车震标配车。目前为止，还没有什么我搞不来的车。”

 

　　“……你就不怕被人看见而以伤风败俗为由被治安拘留道德教育？”高攀龙嗤笑一声，“更严重的话可能还会治以淫秽表演罪。把自己都搭进去才能爽一回，值得吗？”“人家肏幼女的都说三年血赚死刑不亏，更何况我玩的还不是幼女。再说，道德教育要是对每个人都管用的话，这个世界也就无所谓好人坏人了。”崔呈秀露出不怀好意的笑容，把头贴到高攀龙胸口吮吸着他的乳头，吸得高攀龙怪痒痒的；又按开空调开关以确保车内的通风换气。他是想把高攀龙肏到死最好，但这并不代表他想陪高攀龙一起共赴黄泉。一氧化碳中毒，听起来就不是什么好的死亡方式。

 

　　他隔着亵裤轻抚高攀龙已经湿淋淋的下体，满意地抬起头又往对方乳头处咬了两下：“噢，高先生，身体已经敏感到只是被玩了乳头就会湿了的地步吗？倒是不枉我调教。”感受到对方手指的温度和来自胸口的酥酥麻麻，高攀龙身子猛地一抖，下意识就伸手想要掐住崔呈秀的脖子强迫他放开自己，手却瘫软而找不到发力点，最后让自己的这个动作不像是在掐人，更像是在抱住对方的脖子欲拒还迎，并成功引起了崔呈秀更大的兴趣。现在高攀龙整个人都被崔呈秀抱在怀里，一寸一寸地亲吻抚摸，光洁的皮肤逐渐被红印覆盖。就在此时崔呈秀突然停下了手里的动作，把手机拿出来，点了几下以后跳到了一个界面：“高先生……看看这个再继续吧。”

 

　　高攀龙把头转过去。他听到手机里传来肌肤相互碰撞的声音，还有被刻意压抑的喘息与不堪入耳的下流话，心里已经猜了个大概。崔呈秀把他的脸掰过去让他不得不直视手机屏幕。屏幕里两具男人的躯体相互交叠着，镜头颤抖得厉害，但这并不影响他一眼认出在上面进行着不知廉耻的事情的人都是谁。他怔怔地盯着屏幕出神，整个世界仿佛只剩下了这个正在播放真人GV的小屏幕。他看着自己当时是如何被一点点地剥下衣衫，又是如何扭动身子一脸痛苦地被强迫着接受对方的手指和性器的肏弄。直到崔呈秀关上手机屏幕，凑过去咬了咬他的耳垂：“高先生，视频结束了。我们继续吧。”

 

　　崔呈秀从前排工具箱里摸出一支润滑剂，随便往手上涂抹两下就插了进去。……为什么看了那段视频以后，身子会变得更敏感呢？高攀龙在被崔呈秀的手指进入时发出一声难以忍受的呻吟。不只是因为疼痛，还有……“……好凉！”高攀龙死死攥住崔呈秀的头发，指关节都有些微微泛白，生理泪水从眼角溢出溜进了嘴角。崔呈秀不得不腾出一只手把高攀龙的手指一根根掰开：“高先生这力道是要拔秃我啊……专门为你新换的薄荷味润滑剂，爽不爽？”

 

　　……一点都不喜欢。高攀龙被整个抱起来坐到崔呈秀腿上，视线变高了些，刚好可以透过隔热板上微小的一道缝隙看清车外依旧熙熙攘攘的人群。这时他注意到一个交警拿着一张疑似罚单的东西靠近了他们所在的车，惊得他射了出来，乳白色的液体溅射到侧窗上，留下一道痕迹。但他已经顾不得那么多，崔呈秀又往里面添了一根手指。他带着点哭腔，几乎是在恳求：“纸……给我卫生纸擦窗户……”

 

　　“什么？”崔呈秀假装没有听清，从侧窗看着那个交警在车前站定，开始记录车辆信息。高攀龙急得偏过腰去在工具箱内翻找，最后好歹是赶在交警把罚单贴上之前把侧窗上的东西给清理干净了。交警留下一张罚款单走了，并没有发现车内有人，高攀龙这才松了一口气，慢慢地滑下来，下意识地往崔呈秀身上蹭了蹭，在发觉自己在干什么以后又迅速把对方推开，表情像极了失足少女。——虽然他也不算是第一次“失足”了。崔呈秀被他这一来二去给磨得失了耐心，抽出手指，解开裤带露出已经勃起的性器，扣住高攀龙的腰让自己的性器完全没入对方的身体，填补了因为手指抽出而产生的空隙。高攀龙更不知道手应该往哪里放了，除了更加用力地揪住崔呈秀的头发以外似乎再也找不到什么合适的动作。崔呈秀对他的表现很不满，在他的体内搅动了一下，满足地听到了对方差点脱口而出的呻吟：“高先生，别只顾着给我剃头了。把腰抬起来，自己用点力往下坐。”

 

　　高攀龙按着崔呈秀的头让插在自己穴内的性器退出来，转头像是在寻找着什么。然后他在没有经过允许的情况下打开了工具箱，开始翻翻找找。车内本来不大的空间被他这么一倒腾，显得更加狭窄。最后高攀龙丧气一般地把一沓资料扔到后排座位上：“你居然没有准备安全套？”

 

　　“安全套那种东西，高先生需要吗？”崔呈秀再次将性器插入高攀龙的后穴，“莫不是……高先生也会……”

 

　　“没有。我怕你有性病。”

 

　　崔呈秀被对方的耿直发言吓了一跳。他真个是没有想到对方说话直白这个毛病会被一直带到和他做爱。不过他很快又恢复了正常，开始在高攀龙身体里大力搅动：“高先生实在是多虑了……如果我真的得了什么淋病梅毒，那我早就该在第一次做的时候就传染给你了。”“不安全性行为，罪加一等。”崔呈秀每一次搅动都叫高攀龙撕扯一次他的头发，时常让他大脑一个激灵，差点就在还没有尽兴的时候射出来。行，让我光头没有问题，但要我提前射精，那你就是我最不可饶恕的敌人！崔呈秀扣紧了高攀龙的腰，决意要让身上骑坐着的如同兰花一般高洁的男人体味被他直捣花心的滋味。

 

　　崔呈秀有点恼火。高攀龙在不得不接受自己的第二次射精时感受到身下人情绪的变化。这一回射的位置没有上一回那么尴尬，但还是让他自己不忍直视。更尤其是崔呈秀把他的精液从他脸上刮下并收集起来扬言要把他射出来的精作为他们下一次交合的润滑剂时，高攀龙觉得自己已经站在了在崩溃的边缘。还要多久才能结束这一切……为什么不去死？高攀龙试图在自己被抽插而带出的淫靡的水声中寻找答案。虽然他不愿承认，但是被人上的感觉的确是令他又痛又爽。他到底有没有那么讨厌他和崔呈秀之间的行为？他自己也无法回答。他觉得他和崔呈秀就是生来的冤家，没得调解的可能。然而自己却一次次地被他约出来约炮？

 

　　我可去他妈的。现在的狗血言情都不敢这么写了吧。

 

　　高攀龙往对方肩膀上狠狠地咬了一口，用力大到崔呈秀吃痛地松了一直扶在他的腰上的手；他自身的惯性却让他一下坐到了底，感觉整个身子都要被贯穿了，咬着牙半天没有缓解过来。崔呈秀看他突然来这么一出，倒是怒极反笑：“高先生，没想到您这么主动啊？”目光里疑似嘲弄的感情让高攀龙恨不得立马跳车逃跑，离这个变态越远越好。然后他的脸颊被人带点力道地咬了咬，留下一个让他皱眉的牙印：“高先生，现在就逃走的话对我们两个人都有害无益噢。”

 

　　“想想看，在交警以为只是违章停车的路虎极光里突然钻出一个衣衫不整的人，浑身上下都有新鲜的被爱过的痕迹……他们会怎么想呢？”崔呈秀把精液全部射进高攀龙的后穴，强迫他一滴不漏全部吸收，“用高先生您的话来说，那叫伤——风——败——俗——”最后四个字他刻意拉长了声音，然后从高攀龙体内取出自己已经释放完毕的性器，扎好裤带：“高先生，自己整理一下吧。我把你先送回去。你家住哪里？”

 

　　“……不。”高攀龙恐对方是想借势打探出自己的家庭住址，强迫自己无视后穴传来的奇怪感觉把裤子穿好，“你把我送到×停车场就好，我自己可以……走回去。”“走回去？不愧是高先生。”崔呈秀从工具箱里取出一罐功能饮料，拉开拉环咕噜咕噜地往嘴里灌，顺手一把扯掉了作为遮羞布的隔热板。摩天大楼的玻璃窗折射着耀眼的阳光，刺得高攀龙不适应地眯起了眼，然后是车子发动的声音。一路上高攀龙安静得不似平常。本来做爱就已经很消耗体力了，更何况是对身体柔韧度要求较高的车震。崔呈秀想着，在对方解开安全带准备下车的时候给对方丢了一瓶牛奶：“高先生，这个你拿着吧。”

 

　　高攀龙警惕地打量着，又给他扔了回去：“我怎么知道你是不是有心害我在里面下了毒药？”

 

　　面对高攀龙不信任的目光，崔呈秀耸肩，拧开瓶盖倒出来喝了一口：“没下毒，你安心喝吧。”高攀龙仍旧是不太放心地接过，直到看崔呈秀过了一阵以后的确依旧是面色红润没有异样才转身离开。

 

　　对家给的牛奶……还是很危险。然而身体的疲累让他实在无法支撑他从停车场一直走回家中。于是他先小心地抿了几口，感觉没有什么不一样的地方这才喝了半瓶。当他快到家的时候他觉得胸口有一阵无名火烧了起来，仿佛来自地狱一般要把他推向情欲的深渊。

 

　　高攀龙挣扎着把剩下半瓶牛奶拿回家化验，然后在里面发现了西地那非的成分，不禁庆幸自己没有把这牛奶喝完，否则恐怕又是一发不可收拾。崔呈秀的电话此时又打了过来：“高先生，牛奶好喝吗？”

 

　　听着这个声音，高攀龙又想拔枪了。他强忍一腔怒火，问：“你不是说……没下药吗？那这个西地那非是怎么回事？”

 

　　“我只是说没下毒，可是也没说没下春药啊。”崔呈秀从他的声音判断出来对方应该至少喝了半瓶，于是换了个姿势，打开手机坐好，“想要灭火吗？给我直播自慰好了。”

 

　　……高攀龙终于发现，他似乎掉入了崔呈秀的一个局。然而他已经无力反抗太多。


End file.
